<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies in His Stomach by prince_pqul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089393">Butterflies in His Stomach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pqul/pseuds/prince_pqul'>prince_pqul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied Previous Child Abuse, Korekiyo's sister, M/M, Non-con themes, Sexual Advances, Sexual Themes, be careful please!!, sister really messed up korekiyo, there is NO non-con here i promise you, there is just themes of pushing sexual advances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pqul/pseuds/prince_pqul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In youth, Korekiyo Shinguuji still has his sister's pushy and forceful habits in his head. Gonta Gokuhara, on the other hand, isn't in the mood for anything sexual tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies in His Stomach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI!! BEFORE YOU READ!!</p><p>YES i did tag this non-con, but this is NOT!! non-con!! i only tagged this because of the pushy sexual advances that could be interpreted as non-con. korekiyo and gonta would NEVER and i would never write that. stay safe i love all of ya &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Gonta… I know you would love it.”</p><p>	Gonta felt his eyebrows furrow and he looked up to his boyfriend, Korekiyo, now grinding against his knee. Korekiyo had a thin layer of clothes on and his face was a deep red.</p><p>	…Gonta didn’t want this. He loved spending this intimate, special time with Korekiyo. But, now was just not the time. </p><p>	Gonta tried to tell him no, even pushing Korekiyo’s hips away, but that only made him groan louder. Korekiyo kept grinding and huffing, begging for something.</p><p>	“Gonta, don’t you want this? Don’t you want to please your loved one?” His red lipstick glistened against now damp limps, Korekiyo licking them in hunger.</p><p>	Gonta grimaced and closed his eyes, “Kiyo… Gonta don’t want to now. Gonta want to sleep.”</p><p>	Gonta felt bad. Maybe he should just give in. It’s… A gentlemanly… Thing…</p><p>	Then, before he could think further, strong pressure was pushed against his crotch, as Korekiyo had pushed his knee into his soft spot.</p><p>	“Please, Gonta… It would feel great.”</p><p>	Gonta felt a primal panic. He couldn’t do this. There’s no way he could do this.</p><p>	The entomologist forcefully pushed Korekiyo away, managing to separate them as Gonta backed away. Gonta pushed his back against the headboard, trying to keep most of his body separate. Korekiyo, now nearing the end of the bed, looked at his boyfriend, a little taken back.</p><p>	Then, while staring at each other, Korekiyo’s eyes widened in horror, putting a hand to his mouth, “Oh my god…”</p><p>	Korekiyo, frozen in shock at his behavior, started to feel tears in his eyes. He looked down, looking at the sheets with distant eyes. Gonta watched as Korekiyo started to cry, Korekiyo weakly said, “Oh my god, I’m s-so sorry.”</p><p>	Gonta leaned forward, sitting closer. Korekiyo put a hand up to Gonta, now pushing <i>him</i> away, “N-No, Gonta, I’m sorry, I-I don’t need your sympathy.”</p><p>	Instead of heading to his words, Gonta held the anthropologist’s outstretched hand. He said, “Kiyo… It OK, Kiyo. Gonta not hurt.”</p><p>	Korekiyo only cried harder, sinking his head into his hand. Through heaves, Korekiyo managed to strain, “S-Sorry, I-It’s all I know… I-I’m sorry, s-sister used to—”</p><p>	Gonta, without a word more, scooped Korekiyo into a hug. He pushed Korekiyo close into his chest, almost trying to hide him from whatever was in his head. Gonta could feel Korekiyo’s tears dampen his shirt, his boyfriend gripping Gonta’s back and heaving. Strained cries kept escaping poor Korekiyo’s mouth, consisting of pleads, apologies, and even curses to his sister. Gonta just kept holding him.</p><p>	Korekiyo raggedly breathed in, tears starting to dissipate. Gonta turned his head and pushed a kiss onto his crying boyfriend’s cheek. A sniffle was accompanied by Korekiyo turning his head to Gonta, then trying to back up, retreating his arms.</p><p>	“I-I’m sorry… You d-don’t deserve that.”</p><p>	Gonta shook his head, holding Korekiyo’s hand, “It OK. Gonta understand… Gonta just… worried about Kiyo and sister.”</p><p>	Korekiyo sniffed, using an open sleeve to wipe his face, “N-No matter what she d-did, it doesn’t forgive my b-behavior.”</p><p>	“But, Kiyo know most thing from sister, right? So it make sense why Kiyo… Do that.”</p><p>	Korekiyo made another tearful deep breath, closing eyes, “G-Gonta… God… I g-get such a k-kind boyfriend, and t-this is w-what I do w-with h-him…”</p><p>	Gonta was now holding both of Korekiyo’s hands, “It OK. Gonta know this mistake. Kiyo not need to feel bad.”</p><p>	Korekiyo looked up to his boyfriend, tears still shining in his golden eyes. He gave a weak smile, “Gonta… I—”</p><p>	“Gonta loves Kiyo. Gonta know Kiyo mean no harm.”</p><p>	Korekiyo crumbled once again, his head dipping in more tears. But, Gonta just simply pulled him in for another hug. Korekiyo sniffed in Gonta’s embrace, the bigger man only giving shushes and kisses. </p><p>	Gonta… knows Korekiyo has had a rough childhood. Gonta knows that Korekiyo never had the best world view due to his sister.</p><p>	But… Gonta doesn’t blame Korekiyo.</p><p>	Gonta would never blame Korekiyo.</p><p>	Gonta loves Kiyo.</p><p> </p><p>	It would not take long for Korekiyo to fall asleep in Gonta’s arms, them both deciding to head to an early sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more thoughts on korekiyo!! i believe that he probably had sexual advances on him as a kid, ESPECIALLY with sister, but since that's all he knows, he has trouble trying to initiate casual sex. this was a fic trying to explore a scenario where pushy advances don't work.</p><p>but regardless, ty for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>